


Magic Malik

by niallersdirtymofo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the boys love him, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Creampie, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Emotional Abuse, Fetish, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Innocent Niall, M/M, Masturbation, OT5, OT5 Friendship, OT5 Relationship, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub!Niall, They're all strippers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Niall, Unrequited Love, Virgin!Niall, Well it is now, Well technically Niall is a bartender, because he's so fucking cute and precious, but then he becomes a stripper, do you guys like study gay porn?, dom!liam, dom!louis!, don't worry things will get proper smutty in the upcoming chapters, everyone bottoms, everyone tops, hmmm what else, how do i prepare for this?, i think that makes sense, idk - Freeform, is that a thing?, just imagine niall getting passed around and throughly fucked, live porn stars, live sex shows, oh my god i'm nervous to write gay sex, seriously help a brotha out, stripper!one direction, tbh, they all just switch it up tbh, wow my tags are getting really naughty oops, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallersdirtymofo/pseuds/niallersdirtymofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onyx, Hank, Lynx, Payno and Porcelain were more than five strippers.<br/>Hell, not even brothers, co-workers, enemies, or lovers could fully describe their relationship- their <i>bond.</i></p><p>They were respected, envied, and worshiped.<br/>They were wanted, desired, and craved; not only amongst themselves, but also by the divorced middle-aged women, and 'happily married' businessmen who frequented Club Malik.</p><p>The passion they ignited on - as well as off - the stage was enough to keep the masses returning night after night after night.</p><p>Everything gets a bit blurry when their newest arrival, Porcelain, enters the mix. He's a whole new kind of innocent, and the lot of them are just itching to corrupt the unsuspecting bartender.</p><p>Things get all the more difficult when they realize they aren't only fighting off each other to gain the blonde's affections- but outsiders as well. </p><p> <br/>Or the one where Louis is jealous, Harry is possessive, Liam is responsible, Zayn is protective and they're all fighting over the pretty porcelain doll aka Niall- while Niall is still trying to figure out what kind of 'private shows' happen on Thursday and Sunday nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, in case you couldn't tell... this is a bit of a spin off of Magic Mike... ( i mean not really... seriously the only thing the two have in common is the stripper thing...) idk, I'm just slightly obsessed with the thought of One Direction as strippers :) this is a REALLY ROUGH draft... and I don't know where I want to take this story yet, so feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks <3

Zayn, better known as  _Onyx_  among his co-workers  is really like any other bloke. He loves to draw, can't stand shopping, and hits on anything possessing tits within a mile radius. The only difference between him and most lads his age? Zayn takes his clothes off for a living. He also grinds on poles and delivers a pretty raunchy lap dance now and then.

For the past four years, Zayn's second home has been the hazy and somewhat sleazy but comforting atmosphere of _Club Malik_ , a club that disturbingly enough was started by his uncle, and Zayn was fortunate enough _-or unfortunate enough, depending on who you asked-_ to be passed down the reins at the ripe age of 19. He was now 23, and owner of one of the most well known and appreciated _male_ strip clubs in the London area.

Over the last four years, he'd accumulated a nice group of lads who had turned into much more than work colleagues or mates... they had more or less turned into _family_.

First, there was Zayn's childhood friend, Liam Payne. They'd grown up together in the town of Bradford, and moved to London after finishing their A-levels. Initially, their plan back then had certainly not been to work, let alone _run_ a strip club, but at the time, they were hard up for cash; when Zayn's uncle showed up at their flat randomly one Sunday morning, it took the both of them very little convincing to jump on board. It was safe to say that Zayn was tired of scraping gum, popcorn kernels and only God knows what else off of the cinema floor, and Liam was just plain sick of picking up any odd job he could find to help bring in a few pounds to help with the rent. They agreed that if they decided to work at the club, well, at least they'd have a solid form of income, and that would be one less thing to worry about. Not that they really had much to worry about to begin with, but alas, they were young men who were determined to make their lives as easy and comfortable as possible.

While Zayn's stage name, _Onyx_ ,  was chosen because he was a rather dark individual, with the amazing ability to look brooding in nearly any situation, Liam had chosen a more obvious approach; being as his name just so happened to signify the  _destruction_ his dick could bring, he stuck with the safe alter ego of _Payno_.

Next to join their ranks would be Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Much like Zayn and Liam, Harry and Lou had grown up together in the town of Doncaster, and it was obvious from the start that their relationship was much different than the simple _friendship_ shared between Zayn and Liam. They never made an official announcement that the two of them were actually a _couple_ , but the amount of flirting and cuddling the two constantly showed was enough to imply the advanced relationship. Being as Harry was openly gay, and Louis identified as a bisexual, it made things even more plausible that they were together; regardless, they seemed more than comfortable with their _open_ relationship.

Ironically, Harry and Louis had actually been regulars at the club for close to a year before Zayn propositioned them to actually join him on stage one night. Louis had an asre that could compel the world's _straightest_ man to take a second look, and Harry exuded such a dominant confidence, that even the audience could feel themselves quaking with the disturbing need to be forced up against a wall and fxcked into submission. Separately, they were glorious and together they were just a spark away from igniting the entire club ablaze. Needless to say, they were naturals at putting on a show for the audience... and that was that.

While on stage, Harry went by the simple name of _Hank_ ; when he started in this business, he'd just figured Hank sounded like a man with a big dick-- he wasn't very imaginative back in those days, and although his creativity on the stage had grown throughout the years, the name just seemed to stick, no matter how many times he tried to change it. What is lacked in cleverness, it made up for in an appreciated simplicity.

Louis, being as he was more sneaky and had rather tauntingly feminine features, went by the stage name of _Lynx_. Since he truly did slink around the stage like a wildcat on the prowl, the name was rather fitting. He'd saunter up to anyone, male or female, and it'd be safe to say he'd leave them hot, bothered and gagging for more. Aside from being so cat-like on stage, apparently it was a secret kink shared between Harry and Lou- they liked to play up that whole feline thing. Harry had a _thing_ for sex kittens, and Lou was all too willing to play his  _pretty little kitty_.

Lastly, there was Niall... and he wasn't exactly like the rest of them. Niall was the newest member of their elite little group; he'd only been working as bartender for _Club Malik_ for the past three months, but his boisterous personality and contagious laugh were certainly enough to make his co-workers become rather fond of the slight blonde boy. Though they'd never admit it, they all shared their fair amount of fantasies involving the doe-eyed boy, even Zayn and Liam who claimed to much prefer tits to a set of cock and balls.

It wasn't until a random Tuesday night when things would change for Niall, in a way he'd never even imagined before. Lou was caught up in a traffic jam, and it was a mere ten minutes until show time when  _Hank_ and _Lynx_ were supposed to be having their double act, which  left Zayn with very few options to remedy the situation.

Being as Liam had been the only form of entertainment for most of the night, Zayn could tell that the crowd was growing restless, and even though Liam was giving them all he could offer, it was safe to say they seemed a bit bored. Boring the crowd was something that no dancer felt good about, but at this point, Liam was just ready to crawl off stage and curl into a ball for the rest of his life. Thankfully Ashton had come in on short notice when Zayn called him, but being as he was one of the newer performers, most of the act was falling on Liam's exhausted shoulders.

Niall had been chatting up a group of middle-aged women who'd been grouping around the bar in fascination; Zayn didn't blame them. Niall seemed to have that affect on people, no matter their age, gender, or sexual preference. Niall was a rare one, Zayn knew it the moment he wandered into the club asking about the bartender position posted in the window. Basically, Niall was one of those lads where it was nearly impossible to dislike him; he was straight-forward and honest, but never in a mean-hearted way. He didn't judge people, no matter what the situation, and although other's might see that as being naïve, Zayn knew it was just his discreetly tactful nature.

"Niall, can I speak with you for a sec?" Zayn asked, coming up behind the unsuspecting blonde, no doubt giving him a bit of a scare. Zayn emitted a low chuckle as Niall's hand flew up to cover his chest in surprise, "Fxck mate, give a guy some warnin'," he mumbled in his endearing Irish accent. Zayn probably took a second too long to smile at Niall; he found it strangely ironic when the boy swore, and even though the kid did it on a constant basis, it always seemed so odd coming from such an innocent mouth.

"What ugh... what is it?" he questioned, a bit more timidly than usual, the smile slowly slipping from his lips. Niall was well aware that Lou was nowhere to be seen, and to be perfectly honest he was positively dreading the next words that were about to come out of Zayn's mouth. For some reason, he felt like it was just a matter of time before this bartending job took a step up from pouring drinks and landed him shaking his arse in someone's face while wearing a thong. Niall shivered, cringing away from the images in his flustered mind and focused his eyes on Zayn, hoping the older boy's reluctance to speak had nothing to do with asking him to get on that stage.

"Niall... you've been here for some time now, and I know this isn't exactly in your job description..." he trailed off, sneaking a peek up and getting a bad taste in his mouth as he studied the blonde's rather crestfallen expression. Niall must have been expecting this.

"Yeah..." he asked in a mere whisper, his eyes glued to his dingy trainers.

"If I paid you triple your usual earnings, plus tips... do you think you could fill in for _Lynx_?" he asked, trying to sound pleading, but a bit of authority was laced in his voice. Niall knew he wasn't actually asking him; he was more or less telling him to get backstage and strip down, albeit in the nicest way possible.

"Um... are you... what if... I mean I don't know..." Niall babbled awkwardly, running his hands slowly through his fluffy blonde hair. Zayn took note at how disheveled the gesture had made the young boy look, and he knew the audience would be putty in his hands if he could just get the kid up on stage. Although he did feel rather terrible at the fact that Niall's usual friendly confidence was no where to be seen, and he seemed to be reverting to that innocent school boy that his image portrayed so well.

Niall emanated an unbelievable amount of innocence for someone at the age of 18; Zayn wasn't sure what it was exactly, all that was certain was the kid's blue eyes were as big as saucers, his cheeks seemed to hold a permanent blush, and his skin was so soft and untouched, he looked like a fxcking _porcelain_ doll. He looked so pure and fragile that one could be torn by wanting to only touch him with the gentlest of caresses, or ravish the poor lad until that perfect _porcelain_ was a broken mess on the floor.

Zayn shook his head to clear the disturbing thoughts as he felt someone come up behind him, "Lou's still caught in that mess off Oxford, he says traffic's at an absolute standstill," Harry almost whined, obviously letting the nerves get to him since he and Lou hadn't been able to properly pump themselves up for the show. Zayn had a feeling that meant a mutual blow job in the dressing rooms, but who was he to judge?

Niall was still standing there, with a haunted look on his face; he'd yet to give him a yes or no answer and Harry must have caught on to what had the normally talkative lad so silent. Harry glanced from Niall to Zayn before stepping forward to whisper in the older boy's ear, "I'm not sure he's ready for that, Z..." Harry trailed off, pulling away with a raised eyebrow, wrapping a protective arm around Niall's shoulders.

Zayn sighed loudly before glancing up on the stage where Liam was about to wrap up his final performance. They really had no time to negotiate another act, being as most of the regulars had come here tonight specifically to see _Lynx_ and _Hank_ dry hump each other on stage- the two had quite the reputation, after all. Zayn ran his hands through his hair, groaning at his lack of options and was about to break the news to the audience when a soft Irish voice spoke up, "I... I'll do it. If yeh need me... then I can try t' do it. Not sure if it'll be good; probably jus' make a damn fool a m'self," he murmured with a humorless chuckle.

Niall had made the decision to go through with _it_ as soon as he'd heard Harry mumbling his uncertainty to Zayn; being as he'd never been one to back down from a challenge, he decided he had to at least try. Even if that meant stripping down so sweaty businessmen with creepy facial hair could rake their eyes up and down his body. Niall shivered at the thought before trying to fix his mouth so it looked like more of a smile rather than a grimace. 

Harry smirked in approval before Zayn patted the blonde on the back in a comforting gesture, "You'll be fine, just follow  _Hank's_ lead," Zayn promised, giving him a platonic kiss in his fluffy blonde hair before a light smack on the arse to get him pumped up; Zayn smirked as Niall wandered away, following Harry like a lost puppy.

Liam was a bit sweaty and out of sorts by the time he reached Zayn at the bar; he wasted no time in slumping into one of the aged red stools and pressing his sticky forehead to the cool granite table top. Zayn rubbed his shoulders non committedly as he motioned for Josh, one of the bouncers, to take over serving drinks at the bar, leaving Paul to man the door alone, which wasn't a big deal since Paul was a big burly man who people didn't go out of their way to piss off.

"So what's happening? I never saw Lou walk in... 'less he snuck past without me noticing," Liam murmured, lifting his head slightly to take a peek toward the dressing rooms behind the stage.

"Nope... _Lynx_ won't be in the show tonight," Zayn hummed nervously. Noticing how Harry was poking his head out from behind the curtain and giving Zayn a 'thumbs up'; needless to say, a sea of calm washed over him, thankful that Niall wasn't going to back out of the show after all.

Liam observed Zayn's strange behavior, and raised a thick eyebrow as Zayn crept toward the side of the stage where the microphone was placed, in order to introduce the next act. Liam glanced around the bar for a moment, finally catching up to what was going on as he realized their friendly barkeep, who was serving drinks during Liam's performance, had now disappeared.

An unsettling feeling hit the pit of his stomach as he pictured the sweet boy with cherub cheeks grinding on a stripper pole; he was choked by a sense of protectiveness as it invaded his senses before he jumped to his feet and rushed over to where Zayn was standing with the microphone pressed against his lips.

Before Liam could open his mouth in protest, Zayn was already speaking to the audience in a seductive voice, eliciting a few boos when he broke it to them that _'Lynxy couldn't make it tonight.'_

Zayn swallowed loudly as he felt Liam's angry glare burning a hole in the middle of his forehead, "But, fear not!" he said smoothly, effectively calming down the disgruntled crowd, "We do have a special treat for you tonight; a new act entirely," he called out with a persuasive intensity, which helped to excite the audience for the upcoming entertainment.

"Without further ado, please give it up for _Hank_ and..." Zayn trailed off, pausing for a moment as his mind went on overdrive to search for an appropriate stage name.

Shit. Why hadn't he thought of this beforehand?

First he considered Niall's hair, although it was dyed, the blonde suited him well. _Blondie?_ No... that'd be far too cliché. Next he thought of his eyes, and immediately scratched off the name of _Blue Eyes_ , which he'd considered for no more than a millisecond. He silently berated himself, knowing he could be more creative than that. Next Zayn contemplated the boys age, knowing that he was pretty much a baby in the eyes of the rest of his co-workers. _Baby?_ No... the name held more stock than the others he'd come up with, but it again just wasn't creative enough. It didn't hold the uniqueness that Niall deserved.

Zayn looked around the room, the audience was giving him a mixture of excited and impatient looks as he continued to run through a barrage of horrid stage names in his mind, until finally, his mind ticked across a feature that he'd always thought reminded him of Niall. His skin... so white... so untouched... so _porcelain_. Like a perfect porcelain china doll.

Zayn needed no more time before he cleared his throat and threw a side glance over toward Liam as he began to introduce the duo once again, "Please give it up for Hank and _Porcelain_ ," he hissed into the microphone, with special emphasis on Niall's new alter ego.

The lights of the club dimmed, while the stage lights focused in on a figure standing innocently and a bit awkwardly in the center. As the low beat of the music pumping through the speakers set the mood, and the stage lights shined off of Niall's white skin so brightly, Zayn thought he may need to pass out sunglasses to the audience from then on; that's when he knew he'd chosen the right name. Everything about Niall _was_ porcelain, and Zayn knew he would make sure to do anything in his power to keep the fragile boy from breaking.

***

"You've watched pornos, yeah?" Harry asked in a bit of a rush as he tried to quickly yet respectfully get Niall out of his trousers.

"Well... yeah, 'course I 'ave," he mumbled, a shy blush crawling up his cheeks no matter how much he tried to will it away. He shouldn't be blushing over watching porn. Every man watches it, and if they say otherwise, then they're either a priest, or just plain lying.

Despite his best efforts, Niall felt the fire in his cheeks as Harry smirked up at him; although over the last three months Niall had been closest with Liam, he and Harry had shared some good laughs and cheeky flirting as well.

"Alright, well... what we do is really just a watered down version of that. Obviously, we don't take _everything_ off... gotta leave _something_ to the imagination, you know?" Harry says with a wink as he holds up a pair of fire engine red leather hot pants that would definitely make his granddad roll over in his grave. God rest his soul.

Niall shook his head to get the image of his dead but disappointed grandfather out of his mind and refocused on Harry as he held the sad excuse for clothing out to Niall with a hopeful look on his face.

He slowly reached forward, fingering the leathery material as if it were made of hand spun silk which would rip at the slightest touch. Harry laughed kindly at his awkward display, actually finding it rather adorable as Niall looked up at him, all of the color draining from his cheeks. The smile left Harry's face as he leaned forward to console his friend, "Hey, hey," he cooed, pulling the smaller boy forward so that he was resting his forehead against the crook of his neck.

Harry caressed his fingertips up and down Niall's bare back in a reassuring manner has he brought his lips to the boy's ear, "Ni, it's gonna be okay. Just... just bring out another character; when you're out on that stage, you can be someone else. Anyone else. You don't have to be that loveable Niall from Ireland, you can be _anyone_. You can be who the audience want, and as soon as you walk off that stage, you just shove that character deep down. Disconnect him as if he's not even a part of you," Harry whispered, his warm breath causing Niall's bare skin to break out in goosbumps.

Niall sucked in a deep breath as he felt himself start to relax into Harry's embrace, and after a few more second's, he pulled away with a look of determination on his face.

"You okay? Everyone's nervous their first time; just take those nerves and let them add to the rawness of your performance. Those people out there? They like raw... like it to look unrehearsed and _real_ ," Harry continued, turning away slightly so that Niall could attempt to pull the tiny red hot pants up his legs.

After a few seconds of straining and obnoxious grunting, Niall was finally standing tall, clad in no more than a red vest and the embarrassingly small hot pants. His midriff was bare, and even though all of his important bits were technically covered up, he'd never felt more naked in his life.

"I don't know, I've just never been... like.... I don't know, comfortable? You know... with showing myself off to others..." he admitted, taking the chance to catch a look of himself in the full length mirror which was conveniently placed on the back of the stage door.

Harry came up behind him, resting his hands on the blonde's hips and pressing his front right up against Niall's backside so that there wasn't an inch separating them. Their eyes met in the mirror and Niall awarded Harry with a subtle blush at the intimate contact. Harry brought his first up to nudge Niall's chin before gently stroking at his pink cheeks, "See, that's what the audience wants to see... they like nervous, they want shy... hell they feed off of inexperience," Harry said with a bright smile, his dimples peeking out to decorate his cheeks.

"Just follow my lead, yeah? Try to act like we're completely alone... like no one's watching," he whispered, sending a wink to their reflections.

Something was stirring inside of Niall at that point, something he wasn't completely sure what to do with, but it was definitely a growing fondness for Harry.

"Thanks, mate" Niall said, lowering his eyes to the floor as he heard Zayn's voice on the microphone, shaking himself a little in an attempt to get the nerves out of his system.

Harry took Niall's hand and began leading him to the dark stage, it was a miracle Niall hadn't tripped over his own two feet, but he felt his heartbeat pick up when Harry quickly positioned him in the middle of the stage and begin to step away.

Niall straight out panicked, immediately reaching out to find him, and thankfully, Harry noticed his distress and stepped back within the blonde's grasp. Niall didn't even care that his hands seemed to be awkwardly positioned on Harry's chest, he just didn't want to be left alone on stage. His breathing was ragged and hitching every couple of seconds, and Harry dropped a kiss on his temple, trying to soothe his pounding heart.

"Hey, shh... shhh... Ni, I'm just going to take my mark over near the pole. As soon as the lights come on, I'll make my way back to you, alright? Deep breaths, come on, babe," he said softly, offering one last kiss of reassurance to the boys forehead before he swept away to the far side of the stage, leaving Niall stranded up right and center, shaking slightly because of what was to come.

A random thought wormed it's way into Niall's brain as he tried to distract himself from what was about to happen: he'd never been kissed by another lad before, but tonight, he'd received multiple kisses from two of them, and he wasn't really sure how to feel about that. Niall had always thought of himself as straight, but then again, he also thought he'd never end up on a stripper stage, so really, apparently Niall's opinions of himself couldn't be trusted.

Niall closed his eyes and began breathing through his nose as he heard Zayn introducing _Hank_ , and then he felt his stomach drop when a long silence followed, because apparently, they'd forgotten to come up with an appropriate stage name. Damn, stripping was certainly more complicated than it looked.

Niall sought out Harry's eyes in the darkness and they shrugged at one another as the silence continued to stretch and Niall seriously worried that Zayn would come up with something as lame as  _Blondie_... and if that's what he'd be known as, Niall would be incredibly disappointed.

The silence only stretched on for a few more beats and as the lights on the stage came alive, shining brightly on Niall, he resisted the urge to shrink away and hide in a dark corner. As he heard a few loud gasps and whistles from the restless audience, Niall sighed with relief as he heard Zayn's sultry voice stretch across the room, hazy with cigarette smoke and only God knows what else.

"Please give it up for _Hank_ and... _Porcelain_ ," Zayn announced, really putting emphasis on Niall's apparent stage name.

His lips quirked up in a half smile, and although the name seemed a bit random, he unintentionally nodded his head in silent approval. With one last breath to clear his lungs of doubt and anxiety, he glanced over to Harry, waiting for his queue.

Well... here goes nothing.


	2. Just a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Porcelain perform their act, which brings some unwanted attention Niall's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is crap but oh well, I just wanted to show you what direction! I was planning to take this story... I may edit it later. Oh... and a few more things:
> 
> Please excuse the excessive manner in which I discuss Harry's flexibility. He did that bridge thing that one time on stage and I've just never fucking gotten over it.
> 
> BTW in case it wasn't obvious... Niall is the youngest. Not Harry. Just thought I'd make that clear.
> 
> So who do you ship? Ziall? Narry? Niam? Nouis? Please comment and let me know. I may base my decision on your feedback.  
> Carry on :)

The lights were nearly blinding as they shone brightly on the nervous blonde who was standing center stage in a rather vulgar position with his foot propped up against a chair. Although he can't say that he'd actually watched many of the shows while he tended to the bar, he could admit that he'd never been much of a fan of stage props. Especially now. What the hell was he supposed to be doing with this chair? If the other lads thought he was going to be dancing and twerking all over it like Britney Spears did in that ' _Stronger_ ' music video, well, they were in for a rude awakening.  
Niall took a deep breath as he _tried_ to take a step outside of himself -like Harry had suggested- _tried_ to not think about how ridiculous he looked in his tiny pants and suggestive stance, and _tried_ not to imagine what his mother would say if she could see him now; the low beat of the music was subtly pulsing through the room, causing tiny vibrations to throb beneath his feet, setting the mood.  
Niall could feel a light sheen of sweat gracing his forehead, and hoped that he'd be able to keep his excessive sweating under control, because really, who wanted to watch some wanker shake his sweaty arse on stage, in an _attempt_ to look sexy? The thought was rather revolting in Niall's mind, but as his eyes skimmed the overzealous crowd, he realized these were probably the kind of people who could appreciate a sweaty show- would probably _prefer_ a sweaty show.  
Before he knew what was happening, he looked up to see a body standing directly in front of him, and an immediate sense of comfort flowed through him as Harry got almost disturbingly close. Harry slowly traced his fingertips down Niall's arms, the blunt nails causing a million tiny goosebumps to litter his slightly trembling body. His breath hitched as the green eyed boy further invaded his personal space, grabbing Niall's hips firmly and gently leading him to take a seat in the chair he had previously been leaning against.  
Niall tried not to act awkward, he attempted to sway his body as gracefully as Harry managed to- _which was quite astounding considering how lanky the curly haired boy was_ - but Niall was thankful when he was ushered into the chair and Harry climbed onto his lap without missing a beat. Harry's lean thighs were bracketing Niall's as his long arms wrapped endearingly around the smaller boy's shoulders, all the while subtly thrusting their crotches together in a manner that was sure to give Niall a boner if Harry kept at it. Which would be awkward in more ways than one.

Harry leaned in closely, "It's okay, just relax... I got you," he whispered, his lips brushing past Niall's earlobe; Niall jumped suddenly as he felt a little nip along his ear, eliciting a few chuckles from the relatively quiet audience, as well as a heavy rumble vibrating against his chest as Harry's subtle laughter shook them both, "You're so cute, babe," he mused, kissing him quickly on the cheek before climbing to his feet and walking around the back of the chair. Niall froze, his eyes growing wide as he looked out into the crowd, but relaxed once more as Harry's long arms wrapped around him from behind, scraping down his exposed chest and stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Harry's teasing fingers trailed back up his chest, gripping the leather vest firmly and giving Niall a bit of a start as the material was quite easily ripped apart, leaving his chest completely exposed aside from the frayed edges of the vest that were left dangling.

There was loud catcalling from the crowd, and a particular rowdy bunch of middle aged women were cackling near the right end of the stage, "Rip his clothes off, honey!" a woman who was sipping on a colorful cocktail squealed in excitement, ultimately bringing about a new blush that devoured Niall entirely. The laughter of the audience immediately changed to a light cooing as they witnessed Niall burning from his ears to his toes, and although Niall would think that his pathetic actions should have been rather disappointing, they just seemed to eat up his shy tendencies and timid reactions.

Zayn was smiling from backstage, being sure to stay out of sight of the crowd as well as his performers; he didn't miss the light collective sounds of adoration as the audience witnessed each of Niall's adorably innocent behaviors. The room was thick with a sort of lustful innocence, and Zayn found it strange how the boy could create such feeling of mixed emotions within a person. It was as if he was one of those fallen angels, cliché as that may seem.

Zayn felt his dick twitch in his jeans as Harry straddled Niall once more, continuing on with the lap dance and causing the same bunch of middle aged women to burst into giggles as Niall grew increasingly flustered because of the intimate contact. The act was growing a bit dirtier by the second as Harry released the blonde's shoulders, keeping his legs wrapped securely around Niall's hips to keep himself from falling as he leaned backwards, nearly snapping himself in half and placing his hands on the floor as he continued to bump their crotches together. It still amazed Zayn to this day just how damn flexible Harry was, of course no one even knew of this hidden talent until one night during the show- after sliding down the pole he slinked all the way to the floor until he was flat on his back, only to position his hands and feet in a percise manner in order to heave his stomach toward the sky; the curve of his back looking painful as he hung upside in a bridge right in the middle of the stage, wearing non other than a tiny black thong.

Zayn refocused, holding back a smirk as he watched Niall hesitantly place his hands around Harry's hips, pulling him back up from the painful looking position, before taking it upon himself to thrust upward, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from the older boy's lips. Zayn watched in fascination as the walls of Niall's uncertainty continued to melt away, leaving him more sure of himself and more willing to take things to the next level.

"Come on baby boy, show us what you got!" the same woman said in a voice growing rougher with lust, and Zayn quite agreed with the woman, as did the rest of the crowd as they catcalled and screamed in concurrence. Zayn felt a pang of discomfort for Niall as he saw a few seedy looking men in the front row bringing their fingers to their lips, whistling at the woman's words of encouragement. One in particular seemed to be violently eye raping the blonde, further leaving a sour taste in Zayn's mouth. Making a mental note to make sure Niall was walked safely to his car at the end of the night, he turned back towards the boys just in time to see Harry stand up and bend over in order to brandish his arse so that it was nearly in Niall's face.

Niall seemed to be in his own world as he brought his hand up, smacking one of Harry's ass cheeks before using both hands to knead at the barely covered flesh; the unexpected act pulled another loud, pornographic moan from Harry's plump lips, and Niall pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth to stop himself from moaning as well. He never reckoned he'd feel so turned on in front of a group of people, let alone turned on by another _man_.

The crowd's enthusiasm never wavered as the boys continued to grope and fondle themselves as well as each other on stage; towards the end of the act, Niall seemed nearly as comfortable as Harry when he ran a hand lazily through his tousled blonde hair, before sliding it slowly yet deliberately behind his ear, past his flushed neck, and down his toned yet soft tummy until he was groping at his crotch and thrusting forward; Harry blatantly pressed himself against Niall from behind, reaching around to place his hand over Niall's so that the both of them were cupping his obvious bulge.

Niall's bright eyes were closed for a few seconds as he leaned his head back, resting it on Harry's shoulder, bearing his neck in a form of submission, in which Harry took full advantage of as he skimmed his nose up and down the damp yet intoxicating pale skin.

"Fuck," Niall heard Harry mumble under his breath, causing him to open his eyes at first to see the support beams on the ceiling before turning his head slightly too meet Harry's predatory stare. Niall swallowed loudly as he looked closely to see that Harry's pupils were blown wide, hiding nearly all of his pretty emerald irises. 

As the music finally faded to nothing, Harry's dimples peeked out as he smiled, first at Niall then at the rest of the crowd. He took a subtle step back so that Niall could have a proper moment of solo applause, and Harry smiled adoringly as Niall sheepishly took a step closer to the edge of the stage to wink at the crowd, specifically the group of middle aged woman, where he was met with an ear splitting amount of praise.

The few who were sitting within reach stood up to slide a few pounds into the boy's tiny pants, startling Niall at first but he quickly shrugged it off, knowing that this was usually what happened at the end of the show. However, Niall grew increasingly uncomfortable when one of the older looking blokes with a big gut and a stain on the front of his wrinkled shirt chose to stand a little longer than the others, trailing his chubby fingers up and down Niall's thighs before snapping the thick strap of his leather pants. Niall jumped, freezing up entirely as he looked down at the man with beady little eyes and a set of crooked teeth; he nearly stopped breathing all together when the drunk man leaned even closer, nearly sneaking his fingertips underneath the material, as he attempted to grope Niall right then and there, making Niall's heartbeat pick up to where he feared it'd beat right out of his chest.

Although Harry had been a bit distracted, admiring the subtle dimples placed tauntingly in Niall's lower back, the way Niall stiffened and released an uncomfortable whine snapped Harry out of whatever spell he was under, and Niall sighed in relief as he felt Harry's sure hands gripping him tightly, his hold on him shifting from tender to protective as the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered noisily, almost as if no one else noticed the tiny confrontation.

Harry continued to pull Niall back, safely out of reach of the grubby fingertips which were attempting to touch and claw at his skin. Of course it was fine when the audience wanted to quickly slip a few pounds into their pants, this was a strip club after all, but as most strip clubs go, there is a strict policy of _look but don't touch_. So of course anytime that boundary gets crossed, Zayn becomes extremely protective, and is often first on the scene to ask - _or force-_ the patron to leave.

Zayn didn't disappoint as he seemed to materialize out of thin air and swooped in to confront the man, giving him a gentle shove away from the stage before snapping his fingers and whistling to gain Paul's attention.

"It's alright, you're good.. you're safe," Harry assured the blonde who was obviously rattled, but as Niall watched the large, sloppy man being forcefully removed from the club, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't feeling _good_ , and very far from _safe_.

***

After the show had come to an end, and everyone had calmed down, the rest of the night moved on without a hitch. Niall, Lou, Harry, and Liam were sitting in the back dressing rooms, having a bit of a laugh as Paul, Josh and Zayn were busy rounding up the rest of the stragglers, guiding, if not _throwing_ them out of the club.

It was nearing half three, and although they usually remained open much later, the lot of them had decided that they'd make it an early night in order to celebrate Niall's first performance. _Lynx_ had finally shown up about an hour after _Hank and Porcelain_ had made their debut; although Louis was relieved _-and maybe secretly disappointed-_ that the club hadn't fallen into a riot because of his absence, he was still pouting that'd he'd missed the show. 

"How about a live performance for your old pal?" Louis asked, wrapping an arm over Niall's shoulder before squeezing his thigh suggestively. Niall's roaring laughter traveled out of the dressing rooms and made it's way out into the front, causing Zayn to smile as his eyes met with Josh over the bar. Everyone knew Niall's laugh around here. It was as unique as almost everything else was about him.

"God, that kid's so loud," Josh observed with a laugh, before he stopped his movements with a thoughtful look on his face, "Do you find it odd how different he is on and off the stage?" Josh asked as he resumed wiping down the rest of the shot glasses.

Zayn shrugged lightly, propping his elbows up on the counter as another one of Niall's laugh's chimed throughout the club walls, "Yeah, but if he decides to perform again, I hope he keeps that bashfulness; lord knows we have enough over confident, cocky arseholes sliding up and down those poles," he voiced with a smirk, tilting his head toward Louis who was walking up to them, and draping an arm casually over Zayn's shoulder. 

"Are you talking about me again, love?" Louis cooed, brushing his lips suggestively over Zayn's ear. Josh bit his lip as he watched Louis continue to ruffle the younger boy's feathers; Louis had been trying to get in Zayn's pants for the past three years, but Zayn continued to claim he was straight- despite his ability to 'appreciate an attractive bloke from time to time'- hs wording, not Josh's.

The way Zayn saw it was he could still think men were fit, yet call himself _straight_ , as long as he never acted on those impulses. Josh thought they were all bonkers if they could rub their crotches together on stage and then claim they didn't go home and wank off to it later. Despite how much Liam and Zayn tried to deny it, Josh would bet his left testicle that those two swung _both_ ways.

"Always," Zayn mused, in reply to Louis' question; regardless of where he was on the spectrum of his sexuality, Zayn was more than capable of flirting, no matter the gender.

"Aww," Louis played along, sneaking a kiss on Zayn's cheek, just to piss him off.

"I'm still upset with you though," Louis added sternly, pulling away and crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"What have I done this time?" Zayn groaned in playful annoyance, battling back the smirk that was trying to quirk the side of his lips up.

"You know very well I've been trying to tempt Niall into getting on stage with me since the moment he started working here; yet you put him up there the one night when I am stuck in fucking traffic?" Louis complained, his voice did hold some serious annoyance in it, but he was mostly just taking the piss.

"Hey, don't blame me, I wasn't the one that made you late," Zayn dismissed him with a laugh, looking back toward the dressing rooms as the three other boys walked over laughing loudly as they bantered back and forth.

Harry and Liam slumped onto stools on either side of Zayn while Niall easily hopped up onto the counter, allowing his legs to dangle across Louis' lap. After the show, Niall had changed into a pair of loose fitting sweats, accompanied with one of Liam's tanks and finished off the carefree look with a backwards snapback perched on the top of his head. The way the boy made a seemingly boring outfit look so flattering was something that Zayn would never understand.

"Niall, I'm not giving up until I get that private show," Louis spoke up again, making everyone groan because it was all he had been talking about all night.

Niall rolled his eyes as he smiled innocently at Louis and was about to speak before he was cut off by Harry, "Lou, you wouldn't even recognize him! He's all shy and bashful, nothing like he usually is... right Niall?" Harry teased, squeezing his knee playfully.

The group of rowdy boys laughed as Niall blushed deeply, further reminding them all of the shy boy that had been on stage earlier.

"For what it's worth," Louis voiced as the laughter died down, "I bet he's a complete animal in the sheets..." he said with a wink, patting Niall gently on his burning cheek.

"Shove off Lou!" Niall whined, pushing him away as he tried not to let the embarrassment get the best of him.

"So how much money did you get shoved into your pants by the end of the show?" Louis asked innocently, obviously not aware of the deliberate groping that almost took place right in front of everybody, "I know after my first show I was pulling money out of places I was unaware it could even get stuck..." Lou continued, laughing lightly at the memory.

Niall would have probably laughed too had the image of the creepy man not resurfaced in his mind; his smile faded as the other chatter died down and Niall felt four pairs of eyes burning into him, aside from Louis' who was looking around questionably, "What's gotten in to all of you?" he asked, sounding confused which was understandable. No one had really brought the topic up after the man had been escorted out of the building and all of this had happened before Louis even arrived.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Niall's hip as he hugged him, "Don't even worry about that guy, Nialler, he _won't_ be coming back," he promised.

Liam stood and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "Yeah, we've all had a few blokes that have tried to get a bit handsy; no worries though, it's usually because they're drunk and horny," he assures, kissing him swiftly near his temple before stepping away to help Josh clean the rest of the mugs and glasses so they could get the hell out of there.

"Okay, what did I miss? And who's ass do I have to kick?" Louis questioned, a bit of anger sneaking through his relatively calm voice.

"'twas nothin', Lou, just some cunt was grabbin' at me near the end a tha show," Niall said softly, brushing off the incident as if it were nothing, even though it weighed rather uncomfortably on his mind.

Harry squeezed Niall's knee again, gaining the attention of the blue eyed boy, "Don't worry, he won't be back," he assured him once more, holding eye contact for a few seconds before turning to speak with Louis about something else entirely.

Zayn watched as Niall nodded in understanding, but insisted to walk him to his car that night, and the next night... as well as the one after that, which was probably a good thing because although the lads had assured Niall otherwise, the creepy fellow had _indeed_ come back. Night after night, the beady eyes followed the blonde while hiding comfortably in the shadows; all the while Niall continued to chat and laugh completely oblivious to the eyes that watched him.

Even when _Porcelain_ had yet to make another performance, the man continued to come to the club, simply watching the innocent boy who'd had the misfortune to catch his attention. It quickly became an obsession, and the stranger felt an infuriating need to get closer to Niall, however his pesky mates always seemed to be within arms length of him.

But alas, the man sat in aggravated patience, knowing that eventually they'd let their guard down again. As usual, it was just a matter of time. It was _always_ just a matter of time until he got what - _or who_ - he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to continue this story! But i'll be updating Chapter 3 today :) get ready for a show! -mandy


End file.
